Minhas Confissões Por Lílian Evans
by Re Black
Summary: Esse é o sétimo e último ano de Lílian Evans em Hogwarts. Como será que o famoso amor de Lílian Evans e Tiago Potter surgiu? Um pouco da história dos Marotos e de todo universo de Hogwarts sob o ponto de vista de Lily.
1. Uma história resumida

**1º Capítulo: Uma história resumida**

**Esse é o meu sétimo ano em Hogwarts. Meu nome é Lílian Evans, e para os mais íntimos, como Vallentina, apenas Lily. Vallentina Melchior-Hamilton Malory (ufa!) é o que se pode chamar de melhor amiga. Sim, ela é excepcional, sempre atenciosa, leal e confidente. O que dizer a mais sobre ela? Sim, ela é muito bonita. Tem olhos verdes, assim como os meus, mas seus cabelos não são acajus nem ondulados como os meus, são muito pretos e longos, o que realçam muito os seus olhos. Ela é uma ótima aluna, não tanto como eu, mas muito boa, passa com folga nas matérias, principalmente em DCAT. Bom, sobre romances, essa poderia ser a matéria que ela seria reprovada. É, apesar de fazer sucesso entre os garotos (todo fim-de-semana em Hogsmeade vem algum para convidá-la), ela é um pouco áspera com eles. Não me perguntem o porquê. Acho que foi assim que Black começou a importuná-la e isso foi no 3º ano, assim que ele a viu beijando outro.**

**Black, Sirius Black, autodenominado o "legendário conquistador" de Hogwarts, assim como Potter, o mais insuportável entre os Marotos. Os Marotos é formado por quatro meninos, todos pertencentes à mesma casa que nós duas, Grifinória. São eles: Sirius Black, Tiago Potter, Remo Lupin e Pedro Pettigrew. Remo é o único que consegue se salvar desses quatro e o único que me dou bem. Pettigrew pode ser chamado de baba-ovo de Black e Potter. Tudo o que os dois fazem, Pettigrew está sempre lá para aplaudi-los, chega a ser nauseante, o pior é que eles adoram.**

**Potter é o motivo por eu ter dúvidas de que Hogwarts é um lugar cem por cento agradável. Assim como Black com Vallentina, Potter começou também a me importunar no 3º ano. Desde lá, vive se mostrando e me chamando para sair. É óbvio que eu sempre digo: "NÃO POTTER E PARA VOCÊ É EVANS!". Ele sempre tem que me chamar de Lílian, ou pior, Lily, será que ele não se toca? E a mania dele que mais me tira do sério é aquela passada de mão no cabelo, para fingir que acabou de descer daquela vassoura estúpida. **

**Quadribol: essa é a razão para que o ego de Potter fosse mais inflado que já é, além do mais, essa exibição ridícula consegue arrancar suspiros de quase todas as meninas, que horror. Mas uma, ou melhor, duas coisas tenho que reconhecer em Potter: primeiro ele é um ótimo apanhador e segundo, ai, como é difícil reconhecer, mas ele é bonito. Bom, mesmo assim não quero continuar falando dele, vamos para o meu embarque no trem de volta à Hogwarts.**


	2. Tudo que é bom, dura pouco

**2º Capítulo: Tudo o que é bom, dura pouco**

**Eu já estava dentro do trem, em uma cabine, sentada sozinha, olhando pela janela os alunos na plataforma embarcando e se despedindo de seus parentes. De repente alguém abriu a porta.**

**- Posso entrar?**

**Era Vallentina com um enorme sorriso. Nos abraçamos e sentamos.**

**- E aí Lily, como você está? Alguma novidade? – perguntou ela.**

**Eu ri.**

**- Nós nos falamos ontem, não tenho nada de novo – eu menti.**

**Na verdade ainda não tinha contado a ela que tinha sido nomeada monitora-chefe. **

**- Nem notícias desagradáveis? – perguntou ela com um olhar temeroso.**

**Sabia perfeitamente do que se tratava: Black e o insuportável do Potter.**

**- Ainda não vi eles. E isso me deixa com esperanças que este ano possa ser melhor.**

**Ela assentiu com a cabeça.**

**- Ei, espere, – falou ela – o que é isso na sua mão?**

**De repente ouvimos vozes no corredor, e identificamos prontamente de quem eram.**

**- Surpresa!!! Fui nomeada monitora-chefe. – falei eu mostrando o novo distintivo.**

**Nesse instante a porta da cabine se abriu. Era Black. Ele arregalou os olhos e com um dos seus melhores sorrisos falou:**

**- Tina, meu amor, que saudades!!! Pontas vem correndo aqui agora. – gritou para o corredor.**

**Ela nem olhou para ele, mas vi em seus olhos uma fúria em ser chamada de Tina. Entretanto continuou a conversar comigo como se não tivéssemos sido interompidas.**

**- Que amiga você, hein? Nem para me contar. Parabéns!**

**Foi como uma transmissão instantânea de pensamentos, sabia exatamente o que ela estava tentando fazer. Continuamos a conversar como se nada tivesse acontecido, na esperança que nossa indiferença espantasse Black e, possivelmente um Potter que viria correndo em direção a nossa cabine.**

**Assim, eis que por um destino totalmente azarento, quem chega: Potter. Tudo o que é bom, dura pouco, inclusive a paz.**

**- Ora, quem está aqui, minha ruivinha. – disse ele com um sorriso aberto. – Nada melhor para começar o ano em Almofadinhas, do que ver nossos amores.**

**Para a nossa, ou melhor para a minha sorte, porque na de Vallentina foi pura falta, Remo também deu às caras.**

**- Olá Vallentina, oi Lílian, como vão?**

**- Podia estar melhor. – respondeu ela olhando de canto de olho para Black.**

**- Como vai Remo? – perguntei eu.**

**- Bem obrigado. Meus parabéns Lílian.**

**- Como assim Aluado? – perguntou Potter.**

**- Você não ficou sabendo cara? Evans se tornou monitora-chefe. – explicou Black.**

**- Lílian, temos reunião na cabine de monitores agora. – comunicou-me Remo. **

**Vi a cara de espanto de Vallentina.**

**- Não se preocupe comigo Lily. Vou ficar lendo uma revista que eu acabei de comprar.**

**Sai junto com Remo morrendo de pena dela. Sabia que a boca dizia uma coisa que não era realmente verdade. Senti Potter me acompanhar com os olhos.**

**Minha reunião terminou em uma hora e, assim que sai, fui direto para a nossa cabine. Passando pelo corredor ouvi Black falando com Potter.**

**- ... acho que só pode ser amor. Mas vou te dizer, só vou continuar tentando porque gosto de garotas difíceis, e além do mais, ela é muito gata. Puxa, mas que mão pesada, hein?!**

**Olhei de relance para a cabine, ocupada somente por Black, Pettigrew e Potter, e levei um susto. Black estava com um olho muito roxo.**

**Entrei na nossa cabine e encontrei uma Vallentina muito enraivecida.**

**- O que foi que aconteceu? – perguntei.**

**Ela me contou, e em solidariedade a minha amiga, me segurei para não rir.**

"_**Assim que você saiu, Black entrou e falou para o Potter: "Pontas, me ajuda aqui cara." E sabe o que Potter fez? Trancou eu e Black na cabine com o Colloportus. Na hora eu não me levantei, continuei lendo a minha revista, só que ele sentou do meu lado, colado em mim e começou a mexer no meu cabelo. Você sabe né Lily, eu não me agüento, levantei e ele também ficou de pé. Ficamos frente a frente, então ele fez menção de pegar na minha cintura e eu falei olhando nos olhos dele: "Não ouse tocar em mim seu asqueroso." Ele riu e perguntou: "O que vai fazer? Me lançar um feitiço? Todos nós sabemos que você não é lá muito boa com eles, diferente de mim." Ah Lily, eu não suportei ver ele me desafiando e se gabando, então repliquei: "Eu posso até não ser muito boa em feitiços, mas tenho uma direita sinistra. Assim, dei um socão nele."**_

**Resolvi não contar a ela o que tinha ouvido de Black, isso seria colocar a minha melhor amiga em mais estado de nervos que já estava.**

**Eu juro, não acreditei que ela fosse capaz de bater nele. Ela me disse que Black destrancou a porta e não deu mais as caras por lá. Tenho que reconhecer que até foi eficiente, mas mesmo assim os dois não deram sossego.**

**(N/A: Se não me engano, essa frase – "tenho uma direita sinistra" -, é do seriado Fastlane, da personagem Billie Chambers.)**


	3. A mesma ladainha de sempre

**3º Capítulo: A mesma ladainha de sempre**

**Fui fazer minha ronda pelo trem e encontrei ambos arranjando confusão com Snape. Sem querer tirar a culpa dele, mas Potter e Black também não colaboram. Essas criancices eram bem típica dos dois. E mesmo estando no 7º ano eles continuavam a se divertir como se estivessem no 1º ano em Hogwarts. Imaturos!**

**- E aí Ranhoso, como foi de férias? Sabia que eu senti saudades? – falou Potter em um tom irônico.**

**- Eu também senti. – falou Black em falsete.**

**- Expellia... – começou Snape, mas antes que pudesse completar o feitiço, Black foi mais rápido e gritou: **

**- Petrificus Totalus! – e Snape caiu no chão como uma pedra.**

**Potter e Black soltaram gargalhadas. **

**- Parem os três. – eu disse – O corredor não é lugar para vocês ficarem duelando.**

**- Ah Evans, isso é só o nosso modo de dar as boas-vindas a ele. – disse Black.**

**- Com você – falei apontando para Black – a minha cota diária já se estourou. Vallentina me contou o que aconteceu. – e ele me olhou sério.**

**Nisso, vi que Snape já estava se recuperando. Estava com a varinha empunhada e tinha tomado fôlego para lançar um feitiço em Black, mas Potter foi mais rápido.**

**- Impedimenta – gritou ele e Snape foi atirado para bem longe.**

**- Basta, eu já falei. Eu sou monitora-chefe e não vou permitir que vocês fiquem azarando a torto e a direita. – falei me irritando com o que tinha acontecido. Eu não podia perder o controle da situação, o que na verdade sempre se mostrava impossível quando essa dupla agia.**

**- Está bem meu lírio, mas só porque é você quem pediu, hein? **

**- É EVANS, POTTER, EVANS! – gritei eu. Parecia que ele nunca me ouvia repreendendo–o por me chamar por outro nome que não Evans. Qual era o problema dele?**

**- Você deu sorte dela estar aqui Seboso, nos vemos depois. – falou Potter em tom de ameaça.**

**- Eu não preciso de uma Sangue-Ruim para me defender.**

**- Você vai deixar Lílian? Seu ingrato, abusado. – falou Potter sacando a varinha indignado.**

**- Eu já estou acostumada. Um dia ele irá reconhecer. Guarde já essa varinha, não preciso de você. E É EVANS, POTTER! **

**Sai de lá batendo o pé em direção a minha cabine. Quando cheguei, contei tudo à Vallentina e ficamos conversando até o trem chegar à estação, adivinhem sobre o quê: ficamos criticando Potter e Black. Chegando lá, pegamos aquelas carruagens sem cavalos com duas meninas da Corvinal e chegamos finalmente em Hogwarts. Fomos para o Salão Principal. Dumbledore deu os avisos de sempre e o jantar foi maravilhoso. Acho que pelo soco que Vallentina deu em Black e a minha discussão com Potter, nenhum dos dois tentou chegar perto.**

**Fomos para o dormitório. Eu estava acabada, a única coisa que eu queria era a minha cama quentinha. Potter tinha o dom de tirar as minhas forças.**

**N/A: Gente, me desculpem por tanto tempo deixar de postar a fic. Mas é que coisas vão acontecendo na sua vida e você vai substituindo algumas por outras, e a fic foi uma dessas coisas que eu larguei de mão. Quero a partir de agora continuar essa história e chegar até o final. Espero que vocês gostem dessa versão remodelada!**

**Me desculpem também, mas ainda não me familiarizei com esse site... hehehe...**

**E mais uma última coisa, comentem para eu saber se tem alguém lendo a minha fic ou se estou escrevendo para os grilos (ver Guerra dos Sexos de Natth Evans Potter, que está eu meus favoritos). Alias, Natth, muito obrigada por tudo. Obrigada por me dar apoio para recomeçar a postar a fic! Se não fosse você, ainda estaria sem saber por onde começar... obrigada amiga!**

**Lady Barbie Pontas Potter****: o**** Ranhoso vai vir com o passar do tempo. E nesse capítulo 3 ele já apareceu... continue comentando!**

**Natth: Você é minha parceira há muito tempo. É graças a você que estou novamente postando! Obrigada pelo seu apoio e carinho, me aconselhando em coisas que muitas vezes não é sobre T/L, ou V/S... hehehe... também te adoro amiga!**

**Paola Lovegood: Puxa vida! Que bom te encontrar aqui! Fico feliz que você ainda esteja com vontade de ler a minha fic, afinal depois de 2 anos que eu abandonei, você não ficou com raiva de mim nem teve vontade de me matar! Isso é maravilhoso! Muito obrigada pelo imenso carinho que você tem tido todo esse tempo!  
**


	4. Antes tarde do que nunca

**4º Capítulo: Antes tarde do que nunca**

**As semanas passaram e por mais incrível que pareça, nem Potter nem Black arranjaram confusão, não que eu tenha visto pelo menos. Acho que talvez eles tenham amadurecido um pouquinho nessas férias, apesar do ocorrido no trem. Antes tarde do que nunca.**

**Eu andei notando em Potter que ele não brincava tanto nas aulas, ainda que fosse excelente aluno. Entretanto, suas ficadas pareciam ter triplicado. Eu juro, teve uma semana que eu contei cinco garotas diferentes. Não que eu me preocupasse com isso, de maneira nenhuma, mas chegava a ser chocante. Todos comentavam. Eu até ouvi Black apostando três galeões com Potter, para ver quem ficava com mais meninas. Agora veja se isso era possível. E ainda eles tinham a cara-de-pau de pedir para que eu e Vallentina saíssemos com eles. No mínimo era para entrarmos nas listas intermináveis que eles tinham o prazer de disputar entre si.**

**Era final de semana em Hogsmeade no dia seguinte e, para variar, um garoto veio chamar Vallentina para sair. Eu já tinha topado na quinta-feira, de ir com Benjamin Boot, um garoto da Corvinal, que por sinal eu já havia recusado algumas vezes de sair com ele. Fiz questão de falar bem alto perto do Potter, para Vallentina, assim que Benjamin me convidou. Vi a cara feia que Potter fez e senti uma estranha pontinha de superioridade. Mas voltando para Vallentina, ela dispensou o tal menino. **

**No Salão Comunal sexta-feira à noite:**

**- Eu não acredito Vallentina. Você sabe quem ele era?**

**- Patrick Abbott, não?**

**- Além disso. Ele é um dos garotos mais desejados de Hogwarts. E você o dispensou?**

**- Acho que vou sozinha – disse ela displicentemente.**

**- Sozinha? De jeito e maneira nenhuma. Vou arranjar de você ir com alguém. – não era justo eu ir acompanhada e deixar minha amiga.**

**- Pára com isso Lily. Não é porque vou sozinha que vou deixar de me divertir. Mas ok, ok, o primeiro que vier me convidar eu aceitarei. Está bom para você? **

**- Agora sim. Mas não vale trapacear, hein?**

**- Eu juro. – e sorriu. Eu não queria que a minha amiga fosse sozinha, eu não conseguiria me divertir.**

**Nesse momento, vi que Black vinha entrando pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda, juntamente com Remo e Potter. Este último parecia estar de muito mau-humor. Black veio andando em nossa direção. Vallentina estava de costas. **

**- Ei, Malory – chamou Black.**

**Vallentina estremeceu e se virou lentamente.**

**- O que quer Black? – acho que ela, assim como eu, já sabia a resposta.**

**- Quer ir a Hogsmeade amanhã comigo? – esse devia ser o zilhoésimo convite que ele tinha feito. Acho que isso já era automático, toda vez que tinha visita a Hogsmeade e ele encontrava com Vallentina, sentia uma necessidade em convidá-la.**

**- O quê? Você só pode estar brincando.**

**Eu não agüentei e comecei a rir. Só podia ser muito azar. Essas furadas só aconteciam com a minha pobre amiga, ela tinha o dom de se meter em enrascadas, por mais que evitasse ao máximo.**

**- Ei Vallentina, você jurou. – entrei na conversa. Podia até se tratar de Black, mas um estranho sentimento travesso tinha tomado conta da minha alma, e eu fiz aquela pequena maldade.**

**- Ah, mas ele não conta. – ela fez uma cara triste muito engraçada, como se suplicasse.**

**- Posso saber o que está acontecendo? – interrompeu Black.**

**- Ok, você venceu Lily. Sim Black, eu aceito.**

**Acho que ele não acreditou no que estava ouvindo. Ficou calado olhando para ela como se ainda estivesse digerindo a resposta.**

**- Você está falando sério? Isso não é nenhum tipo de brincadeira, é?**

**- Não, eu estou falando sério. Mas que fique bem claro que só vou com você porque... ah, deixa para lá. Amanhã, às duas da tarde aqui no Salão Comunal. E não se atrase. – e saiu me puxando para o dormitório.**

**Ainda pude ver que Black deu um abraço nos amigos, todo sorridente.**

**- Não, isso não pode estar acontecendo... isso não pode estar acontecendo... não pode.**

**- O que foi Vallentina? O que você está resmungando pelos cantos?**

**- O que foi? O que foi? Eu fui obrigada a sair com Black. E você me obrigou, minha melhor amiga me apunhalou pelas costas.**

**- Você jurou. – por mais cruel que parecesse, eu estava me divertindo. – Você estava cumprindo apenas a sua promessa.**

**- Isso só pode ser um pesadelo. Vamos dormir para ver se amanhã quando eu acordar, tudo não passe de um sonho.**

**N/A: Buááááááá!!! Ninguém comenta... acho que vou deixar de postar! Não vejo ninguém dizendo que gostou, que não gostou, que quer ler mais. NADA!**

**Tô magoada...**


	5. A sorte nem sempre está a nosso favor

**5º Capítulo: A sorte nem sempre está a nosso favor **

**Acordamos tarde e só fomos almoçar. Black parecia estar explodindo de felicidade, enquanto que Vallentina de nervos.**

**Voltamos para o dormitório para nos arrumarmos. Eu queria estar bem bonita para o Benjamin. Quem sabe não rolava algo e o Potter parava de pegar no meu pé? As vezes tinha a impressão que o que motivava aquele ser insuportável era justamente o fato de eu desprezá-lo, o que era algo que as outras meninas nunca faziam com ele. Eu devia ser só mais uma conquista que agora, por questão de honra, ele deveria conseguir. Custe o que custar.**

**Eu tinha posto um vestido rosa de alcinha esvoaçante e completado com o meu perfume favorito, o de lírios, enquanto Vallentina tinha sentado na beirada da cama e não se mexia. Eu parei e olhei para ela.**

**- Diga a ele que estou passando mal. Ou melhor, que eu viajei às pressas e não pude falar com ninguém.**

**- Nada disso – disse eu puxando ela pelos braços – você vai se arrumar e ficar bem bonita.**

**Ela pôs uma calça jeans e uma blusa branca sem manga, e eu completei com o perfume que ela tanto gostava, com toques de baunilha. De fato ela não estava motivada em se produzir para esse encontro e decidi não palpitar mais sobre esse assunto. Talvez não devesse ter insistido para ela sair com ele.**

**Nós descemos e lá estava Black ****esboçando um sorriso cheio de dentes brancos. **

**- Nossa, como você está linda meu amor. E com aquele perfume que eu tanto gosto. Isso tudo é para mim?**

**- E esse relógio no seu bolso? – perguntou Vallentina interrompendo o mar de elogios que Black tecia para ela. Era um relógio de bolso, bonito, mas devia ser de 1920. Tudo o que vinha de Black incomodava ela, assim como eu com Potter.**

**- É estilo. – replicou Black.**

**- Só se for estilo antigo. – disse ela. – Pois tire isso, se quiser sair comigo.**

**Nesse exato momento, Black enfeitiçou o tal relógio e este saiu rumo ao dormitório masculino.**

**Entendia exatamente como se sentia minha amiga. Me coloquei no lugar dela e percebi o quanto a minha brincadeira tinha sido infeliz e fiquei me sentindo culpada. Imagina se tivesse sido o contrario? Eu saindo com Potter?**

**- Satisfeita meu amor?**

**Vallentina revirou os olhos.**

**- Vamos logo. Tchau Lily.**

**- Divirta-se. – disse eu tentando consertar o que tinha feito.**

**Ela deu o braço a ele e os dois saíram. Eu queria que ela se divertisse, mesmo que fosse com Black. **

**Eu me encontrei com Benjamin na passagem para Hogsmeade. Fomos direto para a Madame Puddifoot. Nós conversamos bastante. Apesar dele ser inteligente, engraçado, sensível, ou seja, perfeito, tinha algo que faltava nele para eu me encantar totalmente, mas não sabia o que era.**

**De vez em quando ele dava um jeito de tocar em mim, de mexer no meu cabelo, pegar na minha mão, no meu braço. A conversa girava sempre em torno de mim, do que eu gostava, minha comida favorita, minha família, minhas viagens. Ele mostrava um interesse incomum em relação a tudo o que se dizia respeito a minha pessoa. As vezes ficava sem graça e tentava mudar o foco da conversa, mas ele conseguia dar um jeito de retomar ao assunto principal: eu.**

**Voltamos para o castelo. Marcamos que iríamos sair no próximo final de semana. Nos despedimos e eu rumei para a Torre da Grifinória. Estava curiosíssima para saber da Vallentina.**

**Cheguei ao Salão Comunal e não a vi. Subi para os dormitórios e também não a encontrei. Fiquei imaginando o que teria acontecido, pois não a vi enquanto estava na Madame Puddifoot.**

**De repente alguém abre a porta do dormitório furiosamente. Era Vallentina. Certamente sair com Black não tinha sido uma boa escolha.**

**N/A: Gente, depois de uma pausa, estou aqui postando novamente. Demorei um pouquinho porque estava sem internet. E estava esperando a Natth postar o 4º capítulo... aff!**

**Adorei reescrever esse capítulo e espero que vocês também gostem! Comentem por favor!**

**Paola Lovegood: Obrigada por se manter fiel... hehehe...**

**Sweet Miss: Puxa, senti um tom de ameaça no que você escreveu. Pode Deixar, não vou parar de postar não. Estava só fazendo um chantagem emocional, para angariar mais comentários.**


	6. As aparências enganam

**6º Capítulo: As aparências enganam**

**- O que foi? O que o Black te fez? – perguntei temorosa.**

**- Esse é o problema. – disse ela aflita.**

**- Como assim? – perguntei sem entender nada e temendo pela resposta. **

**O que eu fui fazer? Algo tinha saído muito pior do que eu tinha imaginado, minha amiga jamais me perdoaria. **

**- Foi tudo maravilhoso, ele foi educado, gentil, um perfeito cavalheiro nem parecia aquele Black que nós conhecemos, aquele trasgo convencido.**

**- Sim, mas isso não é bom então? – eu estava ficando duplamente confusa. Black gentil, educado, "um perfeito cavalheiro"? Definitivamente não é o Black que eu conhecia. E outra, qual o problema em sair com alguém assim? Que te trata bem?**

**Realmente fiquei preocupada, porque Vallentina nunca gostou dele, tudo era motivo para ela botar defeito nele. O cabelo era errado, o sorriso que ele esboçava quando encontrava com ela, a fama de galã, enfim tudo que desrespeitava a ele era ruim. Então para ela ter achado qualidades como "gentil", "educado" ele devia mesmo ter sido um **_**gentleman**_** com ela.**

**- NÃO!!! – gritou ela – Isso é péssimo, porque eu percebi que ele pode ser uma boa pessoa. Ok, vamos concordar, ele é bonito e inteligente, se somarmos com o que eu presenciei hoje, daqui a pouco vou começar a sentir simpatia por ele, e isso eu não posso deixar acontecer.**

**- E porque não? – eu sou mulher, mas nem sempre consigo entender o que se passa na cabeça feminina. Porque somos tão complicadas? Porque não simplificamos a vida e escolhemos somente entre o sim e o não?**

**- Simplesmente porque esse é um passo, para daqui a pouco eu estar gostando dele. Imagine só, isso seria o fim da minha vida, eu não conseguiria suportar me apaixonar pelo cara mais galinha de toda Hogwarts.**

**- Não se deixe abalar, Potter está disputando esse posto.**

**Ela riu e isso me aliviou.**


	7. Uma aproximação

**Gente!!! Quanto tempo, né? Estou até com vergonha de postar aqui depois desse tempão. Espero que vocês não estejam chateados, mas é que esse fim de período está uma loucura. Prometo tentar postar os capítulos com mais freqüência. Você acreditam que eu ainda não terminei minha fic??? Mesmo depois desse tempo todo desaparecida, não voltei mais a escrever. Espero nas férias continuar os capítulos e finalmente poder escrever "FIM". Beijos a todos e ENJOY IT!**

**P.S.: Natth, minha filha, vamos ver se você me acompanha, ok? E revisa os capítulos porque estou colocando coisas novas (essa parte também é para vocês... quem acompanhava minha fic de longa data, tem algumas coisinhas a mais, algumas correções, etc).**

**7º Capítulo: Uma aproximação**

**A partir desse dia, percebi que ela estava evitando mais que o normal Black. Eu também me beneficiava dessa atitude, era uma maneira de eu me manter afastada de Potter também. Mas o destino sempre dava um jeito dele me encontrar. Como era possível?**

**- Ei Evans, posso conversar com você? – perguntou Potter na terça-feira à noite no Salão Comunal.**

**Eu estava estudando sozinha nas poltronas. Assim que terminou o jantar, Vallentina correu para os dormitórios e não deu mais às caras. Eu olhei para Potter desconfiada, o que ele queria?**

**- Não me olhe assim Evans. Viu, eu até te chamei pelo sobrenome. Não é nada sobre mim e você.**

**- Ok, pode falar. – falei o mais secamente possível, não queria que ele achasse que eu estava amolecendo com ele. Quanto mais impessoal eu me mostrasse, quem sabe ele desistia de me importunar.**

**- Acontece que desde que o Sirius e a Malory saíram, ela anda evitando ele. Ele está muito interessado nela e... – nesse momento eu interrompi ele.**

**- E então porque ele não fala isso para ela? Vai me dizer que ele está com vergonha? Porque se for...**

**- Evans, Evans – ele me segurou pelo braço – ela não dá chance dele se aproximar. Eu mesmo vi e... e você também.**

**- Eu? – perguntei me desvencilhando daquelas mãos fortes... ei, o que eu estou falando? O que está acontecendo comigo?**

**- Vai me dizer que você, que estava do lado dela, não viu a hora em que ele começou a falar com ela depois da aula de Herbologia, e ela simplesmente continuou andando e até te deixou para trás?**

**Enquanto ele falava, eu olhava para os seus olhos, como eram bonitos. Não era a toa que muitas não resistiam, mas eu notava algo além. Ele enquanto falava, não tinha aquele olhar conquistador, era um olhar preocupado, sério...**

**- Ei Evans, Evans? – disse ele me chacoalhando.**

**- Ah? O que foi? – perguntei sem entender nada.**

**- Você estava estranha. Não me respondeu, ficou olhando para mim.**

**Agora o olhar dele tinha mudado completamente. Havia uma arrogância estampada na sua voz, como ele quisesse sugerir algo.**

**- O que você quer dizer com isso?**

**- Hum... nada, nada. Mas quem sabe se o próximo final de semana nós não poderíamos sair, eu e você. – e passou aquela mão estúpida naquele cabelo estúpido.**

**- Sair? Eu e você?**

**- Não me leve a mal, mas é para conversarmos sobre nossos melhores amigos.**

**Eu, Lílian Evans, não poderia perder a oportunidade...**


End file.
